Bleach OC Interview: Chizu Araki
by AteTooMuchCookies
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia interviews an OC named Chizu Araki READ BEFORE YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT THE NAME Gee Review and Rate. If you want to ask me more about Araki, why not?


**Bleach OC interview**

**Alright, since I was bored, I'm going to try and I mean TRY to show you guys my OC. Me, AteTooMuchCookies will be responsible of my OC, Chizu Araki. Our interviewer is Kuchiki Rukia since she's my most favorite character in Bleach. Now, heres something I want to say, rate from 1-10 if she's a Mary sue...READ BEFORE COMMENTING ON HER NAME..PLEASE**

**Rukia: Kuchiki Rukia here! **Im going to be interviewing a Bleach OC, Chizu Araki...hm, that name sounds familiar...AteTooMuchCookies, I have a question...

**AteTooMuchCookies: **Well, she was supposed to be in Naruto. So I created her before I knew who Kenpachi Zaraki was. Thats what bothers me alot...

**Rukia: **So why not change it?

**AteTooMuchCookies: **I tried...and her bankai too bothers me.

**Rukia: **Alright, Chizu-

**Araki: **Please call me Araki... Anty-chan calls me that, that's why I'm used to it.

**Rukia: **Anty-chan is AteTooMuchCookies...right?

**AteTooMuchCookies: **Yeah.

**Rukia: **Alright, Araki, can you tell us something about your personality?

**Araki: **Well, I'm cheerful, but sometimes I prefer being alone so I can think. Sometimes, I do my share in paperwork-

**Rukia: **oh yeah, what squad are you from? Are you a seated officer?

**Araki: **10th squad 3rd Seat...anyway, I do my share in paperwork, but sometimes I'm too lazy to do it. If i would, i'll take breaks on the couch and sleep. I love making paper airplanes and I'm a great at kido.

Rukia: Are you anywhere related to a canon character in backstories?

Araki: Yeah I am. I am an old friend of Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Anty-chan erased what happened before I met them, though. She said it was to avoid being rated a mary-sue.

Rukia: Tell us something weird and unbelievable about your appearance. Or something that seems weird to you.

AteTooMuchCookies: Well, she was a simple character...Normal hair color of brown...normal eye color of dark purple...so the only unbelievable thing about her design is her knee length pigtails. Thats it actually.

Rukia: Okay. So wait, what was that backstory you erased?

AteTooMuchCookies/Anty: Well, I didn't want a tragic past, since it was a factor of Mary Sue...so I erased this. She was a kid along with her brother until they met up with a hollow. Her brother sacrificed for her, but the hollow and her brother fused inside of her. It was unreasonable and unbelievable thats why I erased it.

Rukia: Alright. So, are there any flaws about Araki?

Anty: Yeah, she may be great at kido, I made her a little higher than Hinamori. But the reason I did that is because she wasn't good in hand-to-hand combats and sword fighting.

Araki: Anty-chan's right. I do make up for my kido. I can do 80-90's but rarely without incantation, but I do rarely use my Zanpakuto.

Rukia: What's your Zanpakuto, and does it have a famous title in Soul Society?

Anty: Her sword's name is Akuma No Kaminari, which in english means devil's lightning. Her bankai, which she achieved in 20-30 years tops, is Jigoku No Kaminari. Which means Hell's lightning. Her release command is strike or sutoraiku.

Rukia: Anything about her Bankai? You did say you were upset about it by the way.

Anty: Yeah, her power in Bankai gives 3 abilities. One is lightning rain, which is like Bakudo number 62, Next is Thunder cage, something like Hado 90. Last is the ability that finishes off her bankai; 8 pillars of flash. To much my surprise, because I was so happy about her bankai, I read the manga, and saw Sasakibe's Bankai and I was so dumbfounded.

Rukia: 8 pillars of flash?

Araki: 8 rays of manifested lightning rays come down in the radius of 50 meters. Then it attacks any opponent within the circle with 8 lightning bolts piercing through the body. The only problem is, in my 20-30 years of practice, my Bankai vanishes once I use it. 'Save it for last' is what I follow. The Bankai though returns to Shikai.

Rukia: Can you explain your Shikai sword version?

Anty: The shikai looks like Hyorinmaru... A chain that connects the hilt to a knife, which resembles a devil's tail. The guard looks like a pair of devil ears and the blade looks like a normal blade.

Araki: Anty-Chan! you forgot! The chain can be used to wrap around the opponent's body. With a hint of extra reiatsu, I can send a shocking sensation to stun, if not kill, the opponent. Same with the blade, but the blade needs more reiatsu than the chain.

Rukia: What about the Bankai?

Anty: Much like most OC's i gave her a bankai. Upon transformation, Araki gains more speed. But, since she's just ranked Third seat, her speed is still slower than Ichigo. In this state in bankai, lightning attacks have only fifty percent chance of affecting her.

Araki: if i improve, I could absorb the weak lightning attacks and use it as my own. But, I need to improve...WORKING ON IT!

Rukia: Does her appearance change upon bankai?

Araki: I gain awesome lightning-made devil ears and a devil tail! But thats it.

Rukia: Can you explain how the three abilities work?

Anty: First is lightning fall. Upon release, Araki follows a 10meter radius. Lightning bolts fall from the sky like rain.

Araki: Its not 100, last time i tried, estimation is about 30-40. I failed it!

Anty: Next is Thunder cage. The chain, upon release, disappears and seems to be sinking into the ground. Then, a black cage surrounds the enemy. From inside, the chain rises and wraps around the opponent. Then, from all corners of the room, a lightning bolt gets attached to the opponent, as if pinning him or her down. Then, a strong lightning bolt comes from the place the chains are.

Araki: the attack only works well in one on one.

Rukia: Any more details about 8 pillars of flash?

Araki: the 8 bolts will deliver a electrocution in the inner body, incase it can't finish them off with just 8 strong lightning bolts piercing through. The lightning bolts that hit the opponent are stronger than the one in thunder cage. The attack can be used at multiple opponents.

Rukia: Alright, moving on. Does your character obsess or like anything?

Araki: I like white chocolate :D

Rukia: Why?

Anty: Well, its because, i made her have a crush on her captain. Also because she loves chocolate.

Rukia: skipping the next question...uh, do you have flaws?

Araki: besides my horrible swordsmanship? Well, im careless and sometimes lazy...

Anty: let me fix that later.

Rukia: having a crush on Hitsugaya-taicho, are you jealous of Hinamori?

Araki: What!? No!

Anty: Hinamori is my 6th favorite character even if Araki has a crush on Hitsugaya =3=

Rukia: Alright, next, what do you do on your free time?

Araki: wonder around soul societY

Rukia: well, thats the questions we have for her so far...I like the answers =3=

**RxR Rate if she's Mary Sue. 1 being lowest and 10 being EXTREME SUE. Alright...thats it. Review if you want to ask more about her. Watch out for my fanfics about her.**


End file.
